laoshifandomcom-20200215-history
Beyond Lyrics
海阔天空 #真的爱你 #光辉岁月 #喜欢你 #不再犹豫 #情人 #冷雨夜 #大地 #谁伴我闯荡 #无尽空虚 #冷雨夜 #长城 #我们的天空 #岁月无声 #灰色轨迹(《追梦人》电影插曲) #我是愤怒 #不可一世 #无悔这一生 #逝去日子 #农民 #再见理想(黄家驹独唱版) #Amani #午夜怨曲 #曾经拥有 #无无谓 #抗战二十年 #遥望 #为了你 为了我 #旧日足迹(粤) #曾是拥有 #交织千个心 #早班火车 #无语问苍天 #再见理想(1988年版) #冲开一切 #原谅我今天 #你知道我的迷惘 #俾面派对 #半斤八两 #活着便精彩 #长空 (无间道II电影主题曲) #阿博 #孤单一吻 #无泪的遗憾 #愿我能 #昔日舞曲 #无声的告别 #是错也再不分 #撒旦的咀咒 #命运是你家 #遥远的 Paradise #可否冲破 #战胜心魔 #漆黑的空间 正文 #真的爱你: :2: #你知道我的迷惘: :2: #报答一生: :3: #光辉岁月: :3: #曾经拥有: :4: #情人: :4: #喜欢你: :5: #缺口: :5: #十八: :5: #命运是你家: :6: #灰色轨迹: :6: #再见理想: :6: #愿我能: :7: #谁伴我闯荡: :7: #海阔天空: :7: #AMANI: :8: #交织千个心: :8: #旧日的足迹: :9: #可知道: :9: #原谅我今天: :9: #无尽空虚: :10: #梦想: :10: #冷雨夜: :10: #无泪的遗憾: :11: #无声的告别: :11: #无助: :11: #蓝蓝的天: :12: #活着便精彩: :12: #不再犹豫: :12: #祝你愉快: :13: #为了你为了我: :13: #天地: :13: #无泪的遗憾: :14: #岁月无声: :14: #无事无事: :14: #我是愤怒: :15: #不可一世: :15: #俾面派对: :15: #管我: :16: #灰色的心: :16: #午夜怨曲: :17: #昔日舞曲: :17: #冲开一切: :18: #亚拉伯跳舞女郎: :18: #新天地: :18: #金属狂人: :19: #天真的创伤: :19: #大地: :19: #农民: :20: #长城: :20: #爆裂都市: :21: #无悔这一生: :21: #逝去日子: :21: #巨人: :22: #抗战二十年: :22: #每段路: :22: #永远等待: :23: #半斤八两: :23: 外部链接 Beyond 歌词精品选集 : http://lyrics.dreamnicky.com/singer4-1.html : 1 : http://forum.yorkbbs.ca/movie/44238.aspx : 2 : http://www.vlooksongs.com/Albums/Beyond_Beyond%20The%20Ultimate%20Story.html#.XV-t9nvlZPY : 3 : http://liangzi.blog.bokee.net/bloggermodule/blog_viewblog.do?id=82434 : 4 : https://zhidao.baidu.com/question/81500864.html : 5 : https://www.uwants.net/viewthread.php?tid=17999852&%3Bextra=page%3D1&%3Bpage=4 : 6 : https://bbs.csdn.net/topics/30077550?list=128875 : 7 :真的爱你: :词:小美梁美微 曲:黄家驹: : : :无法可修饰的一对手 带出温暖永远在背后 纵使罗嗦始终关注 不懂珍惜太内疚 : :沉醉于音阶她不赞赏 母亲的爱却永未退让 决心冲开心中挣扎 亲恩总可报: :答 : :无法可修饰的一对手 带出温暖永远在背后 纵使罗嗦始终关注 不懂珍惜太内疚 : :仍记起温馨的一对手 始终给我照顾未变样 理想今天终于等到 分享光辉盼做到: : : :春风化雨暖透我的心 一生眷顾无言地送赠 : : :是你多么温馨的: :目光 : :教我坚毅望着前路 叮嘱我跌倒不应放弃 : :没法解释怎可报尽亲恩 : :爱意宽大是: :无限 请准我说声真的爱你 : :R:epeat: :R:epeat: :R:epeat: :你知道我的迷惘 : :词:刘卓辉曲:黄家驹唱:beyond编曲: beyond : : : :一个人在孤独的时候 走到人群拥挤的街头 是在抗议过分自由 还是荒谬的地球 : :一个人在创伤的时候 按着难以痊愈的伤口 究竟应该拼命奋斗 还是默默地溜走 : : :只有你会理解我的忧 让我紧紧握住你的手 : : :我们曾经一样地: :流: :浪: :一样幻想美好时光: :一样的感到流水年长 : :我们虽然不:在:同一个地方: : 没有相同的主: :张 : :可是你知道我的迷惘: :报答一生: :词 \ 刘卓辉. 曲 \ 黄家强. 主唱 \ 黄贯中.: 发行于1992年: : : : : :从前善话未愿接受: :从来不懂关心与否: :内心总是埋怨: :束缚我自由: :原来路上尽是缺口: :原来不知天高地厚: :父亲总是无怨: :驱赶了逆流: :为何叛逆未愿退后: :为何偏激只想远走: :误解总是无意: :增添了闷愁: :原来路上尽是缺口: :原来不知天高地厚: :父亲总是无怨: :驱赶了逆流: : :但愿现在又可将一切怀旧: :昨日爱意我已看透: :然而报答永远未够: : :为我奉献 没有尽头: :如何艰辛不管以后: :为我奉献 没有尽头 悠然笑说乐与悲忧 : : :为我奉献 没有尽头 遥遥分开都不会漏 : :为我奉献 没有尽头 如何报答就算一生都不休 : :R:epeat: :R:epeat : :光辉岁月: :粤语版《光辉岁月》: :词：黄家驹: :曲：黄家驹: :主唱：黄家驹 : : : : :钟声响起归家的讯号 : :在他生命里彷佛带点唏嘘 : :黑色肌肤给他的意义 : :是一生奉献肤色斗争中: : :可否不分肤色的界限: :愿这土地里不分你我高低 : :缤纷色彩闪出的美丽: :是因它没有分开每种色彩: : : :年月把拥有变做失去 : :疲倦的双眼带着期望: : :今天只有残留的躯壳 : :迎接光辉岁: :月 风雨中抱紧自由: :一生经过彷徨的挣扎: :自信可改变未来: :问谁: :又能做: :到 : :国语版《光辉岁月》: :词：周治平/何启弘 曲：黄家驹 主唱：黄家驹 : : : :一生要走多远的路程 : :经过多少年 : :才能走到终点 : :梦想需要多久的时间 : :多少血和泪 : :才能慢慢实现 : :一生要走多远的路程 : :经过多少年 : :才能走到终点 : :梦想需要多久的:时间 : :只要肯期待 : :希望不会幻灭: : : :天地间任我展翅高飞 : :谁说那是天真的预言: : :风中挥舞狂乱的双手 : :写下灿烂的诗篇 : :不管有多么疲倦: :潮来潮往世界多变迁 : :迎接光辉岁: :月 : :为它一生奉献: :曾经拥有: :国语版: :词：林楚骐 曲：黄家驹: : : : : :阵阵冰冷的风吹过来 这感觉只有我能了解: :多少往事在心里打开 就象在呼唤我的悲哀: :燃烧的爱已不再燃烧 结束了两段感情故事: :这漂泊的心又再漂泊 这一切愿随记忆消失 : : : :浮现的记忆中 几度沉醉的爱情 无奈这已变成了伤害: : :拥有命运中 的惊喜 不知道会变成悲: :今夜分离我心流着泪 会珍惜曾经拥有 : :Repeat:&:Repeat: :粤语版: :词:林楚琪.曲:黄家驹.: : : :无边的空虚涌上心间 只感到来作强忍泪流: :从不懂收起心里的真 此刻我还是强装自然: :平分的恋火一刹消失 终止了情在两方蔓延: :曾孤单的心一再孤单 这一切留待记忆失去: : :曾在午夜沉醉 一切多么的美好 无奈我在惭愧这欺骗: : :拥有命运给 我惊喜 不知道也变苦累: :忍痛话别难心里悲伤 只知道曾是拥: :Repeat:&:Repea:t: : : : :情人: :发表时间：1993年 词：刘卓辉 :曲：:黄家驹 主唱：BEYOND 黄家驹: : : : :盼望你没有为我又再渡暗中淌泪 : :我不想留底: :你的心空虚 : :盼望你别再让我象背负太深的罪 : :我的心如水: :你不必痴醉 : :盼望我别去后会共你在远方相聚 : :每一天望海: :每一天相对 : :盼望你现已没有让我别去的恐惧 : :我即使离开: :你的天空里 : : :WOO...你: :可知: :谁甘心归去 : :你与我之间有谁 : : :是缘是情是童真: :还是意外 : :有泪有罪有付出: :还有忍耐 : :是人是墙是寒冬: :藏在眼内 : :有日有夜有幻想: :无法等待 : : :多少春秋风雨改 : :多少崎岖不变爱 : :多少唏嘘的你在人海 : :R:epeat: : : : : : : :喜欢你: :词:/:曲作者:：:BEYOND: :主唱:黄家驹: : : : :细雨带风湿透黄昏的街道: :抹去雨水双眼无故地仰望 : :望向孤单的晚灯: : 是那伤感的记忆: :再次泛起心里无数的思念 : :以往片刻欢笑仍挂在脸上 : :愿你此刻可会知 : :是我衷心的说声: :满带理想的我曾经多冲动 : :屡怨与她相爱难有自由 : :愿你此刻可会知 : :是我衷心的说声: : :喜欢你 那双眼动人 笑声更迷人 愿再可 : :轻抚你 那可爱面容 挽手说梦话 像昨天你共我: : :每晚夜里自我独行 随处荡 多冰冷 : :已往为了自我挣扎 从不知她的痛苦: :Repeat: :缺口: :词曲唱：黄贯中: : :一口呼喊声 然后踏进生命 不懂得究竟 或某月某日 终于可清醒: :孤单的背影 谁愿共我清静 几多哭笑声 伴我共上路 多么的汹涌: :根生于四海 沉默地去等待 千秋风雨改 但似未过问 一刻的悲哀: :这一生也许 全为赎我的罪 几多血汗水 没法尽抹掉 心底的空虚: : :从没妥协纵有荆棘铺满着路途 凝望这个永远修不到的缺口 无可补救: : :有些声音永远听不到 纵会有色彩 但是漆黑将它都掩盖 在人 海: :有些:声音永远听不到 纵会有色彩 但是漆黑将它都掩盖: :有些:家乡永远去不到 剩下了追忆 或是只得一些 感应 梦幻着生命: :十八: :词：黄贯中.曲：黄贯中.唱：黄贯中.: : : :从不 知 天高与地厚 渐学会很多困忧 也试过制度和自由 也许不再没有 又或者不想再追究: :从相薄中跟我又再会面: :轻翻起每一片: :十八岁再度浮面前: :也许一切在变: :又或者始终没打算: : :我:发觉这地球原来很大 但灵魂已经败坏: :我:与我分开已很远很远 在浪潮兜兜转转: : :如用这歌可以代表我 帮我为你加一点附和: : :假使可以全没隔阻 可以代表我 可以伴你不管福或祸 这样已是很足够: :R:epeat: :命运是你家: :词: 黄贯中 曲： 黄家驹: : : : :天生你是个 不屈不挠的男子 不需修饰的面孔 都不错: :风霜扑面过 都不可吹熄烈火 几多辛酸依旧他 都经过: :天生你是错 长于水深火热中 可惜他根本未知 只苦干: :温馨笑面里 太多辛苦的痕迹 今天即使他受伤 都不觉: : : :不管身边始终不停有冷笑侵袭 你有你去干 不会怕: :即使瑟缩街边依然你说你的话 那会有妥协 命运是你家: : :从没埋怨 苦与他同行 迎着狂雨 伤痛的灵魂 :不经不觉里独行: :灰色轨迹: :词：刘卓辉 　曲：黄家 : : : : :酒一再沉溺: : : :何时麻醉我抑郁 : :过去了的一切会平息 : :冲不破墙壁 : :前路没法看得清 : :再有那些挣扎与被迫 : :心一再回忆: : : :谁能为我去掩饰 : :到那里都跟你要认识 : :洗不去痕迹: : 何妨面对要可惜 : :各有各的方向与目的: : : :踏着灰色的轨迹 : :尽是深渊的水影: : :我已背上一身苦困后悔与唏嘘 : :你眼里却此刻充满泪 : :这个世界已不知不觉的空虚 : :W:o:…:oh:不想你别去: :Repeat:&:Repeat:&:Repeat: : :再见理想: :词：Beyond : :曲：黄家驹:1986: : : : :独坐在路边街角冷风吹醒 : :默默地伴着我的孤影 : :只想将吉他紧抱诉出辛酸: : 就在这刻想起往事: : :几许将烈酒斟满那空杯中: : 借着那酒洗去悲伤 : :旧日的知心好友何日再会: : 但愿共聚互诉往事: : : :心中一股冲劲勇闯 抛开那现实没有顾虑 : :彷佛身边拥有一切 : :看似与别人筑起隔膜: :Repeat:→g: :一起高呼Rock N'Roll一起高呼Rock N'Roll: : : :愿我能: :词：黄贯中 曲：黄贯中 : : : :人群内似未能够找到我 : :常疑惑每日在变的故事 : :愿我能 : :能离开多公式的欢笑 : :愿我能 : :能寻得到一个她: ha: : :回头望过路人身边擦过: :曾留下数段零碎的片段 : :愿你能: : 能从当初一切永不变 : :愿你能: : 能留多一丝记忆: ha: : :随着大众的步伐 : :望人人渐远: : 变了更真实不再寻梦 : :害怕失败谁来扶助我 : :怕再次孤独独我唱歌 : :谁作附和 : :Repeat: MUSIC…:Repeat: :谁伴我闯荡: :词：刘卓辉 曲：黄家驹: : : : :前面是那方 : :谁伴我闯荡 : 沿:路没有指引 : :若我走上又是窄巷 : :寻梦像扑火 : :谁共我疯狂 : :长夜渐觉冰冻 : :但我只有尽量去躲 : :谁愿夜探访 : :留在我身旁 : :陪伴渡过黑暗 : :为我驱散寂寞痛楚 : :寻觅没结果 : :谁伴我闯荡 : :期望暴雨飘去 : :便会冲破命运困锁: : :几多天真的理想 : :几多找到是颓丧 : :沉默去迎失望 : :几多心中创伤 : : :只有淡忘 : :从前话说: :要如何 : :其实你与昨日的我 : :活到今天变化甚多 : :只有顽强 : :明日路纵会更彷徨 : :疲倦惯了再没感觉 : :别再可惜计较什么 : :R:epeat:始终上路过 : :海阔天空: :词曲：黄家驹: :梁邦彦（钢琴部分）等 主唱: 黄家驹: :演奏乐器：钢琴，架子鼓，电吉他，贝司，50人弦乐团（提琴）等: : : : :今天我寒夜里看雪飘过 怀着冷却了的心窝飘远方 风雨里追赶 雾里分不清影踪 天空海阔你与我 可会变谁没在变 : :多少次迎著冷眼与嘲笑 从没有放弃过心中的理想 一刹那恍惚 若有所失的感觉 不知不觉已变淡 心里爱谁明白我: : :原谅我这一生不羁放纵爱自由 : :也会怕有一天会跌倒 : :背弃了理想谁人都可以 : :哪会怕有一天只你共我 : :Repeat: :Repeat: : :仍然自由自我 : :永远高唱我歌 : :走遍千里: :Repeat: :Repeat: : : : :AMANI: :作曲/词：黄家驹 : : :amani nakupenda nakupenda wewe: :Repeat: : : :他: :主宰世上一切 : :他的歌唱出爱 他的真理遍布这地球 : :他: :怎么一去不返: :他可否会感到 烽烟掩盖天空与未来 : :天 天空可见飞鸟: :惊慌展翅飞舞 穿梭天际只想觅自由 : :心 千亿颗爱心碎 : :今天一切厄困 仿佛真理消失在地球 : : :无助与冰冻的眼睛 : :流泪看天际带悲愤 : :是控诉战争到最后伤痛是儿童: : :我向世界呼叫 : :amani nakupenda nakupenda wewe : :tuna taka wewe : :amani nakupenda nakupenda wewe: : :权力与拥有的斗争 : :愚昧与偏见的争斗 : :若这里战争到最后怎会是和平: :Repeat: :再次再次呼叫: : amani nakupenda nakupenda wewe : :amani nakupenda nakupenda wewe: :Repeat: :交织千个心: :词：黄家强 曲：黄家驹　 : : : :冷 是这世间冰冷 : :没有一丝关注 : :就让日子飘去 : :看 受那痛苦逼压 : :象被饿荒掩盖 : :好景仿佛不再 : :战 在这世界充满 : :战火摧毁一切 : :末日就似拉近 : :创: 为了明天开创 : :忘掉几许争斗 : :实现梦境所有 : :唱 为这世界歌唱 : :献出一点关注 : :尽量另它温暖 : :唱 共你挽手歌唱 : :献出一点真挚 : :尽量另它可爱: :放开心中思虑 : :共创美好不必恐惧 : :愿永远 : : :交织千个心 : :用爱驱走冰冻 : :歌声空气中 : :为世间多添个美梦 : : :R:epeat: :&: :R:epeat:噢:……: : : : : : :旧日的足迹: :词:：:叶世荣: :.曲:：:黄家驹.: :主唱:：:黄家驹.: : : :我要再次找: :那 : :旧日的足迹 : :再次找我过: :去 : :似梦幻岁月 : :脑里一片绿油油 : :依稀想起她 : :心中只想再一诉 : :那旧日故事: : : :每一张可爱 : :在远处的笑面 : :每一分亲切 : :在这个温暖家乡故地 : : :雨细细 : :路绵绵 : :今天只想她 : :看透天际深: :处 : :道上没晚霞 : :在这个黑暗漫长 : :夜静没对话 : :身边只想拥有你 : :伴着我在路途: :Repeat: : :再次返到家乡里 : :梦幻已是现在 看有多少生疏的脸 : :默默露笑容 : :那里一片绿油油 : :早风轻轻吹 : :细声妈妈低: :声诉 : :那旧日故事: : :Repeat: : :可知道: :词黄家驹.曲黄家驹.主唱黄家驹.: : :若你发觉世界已变了 偶尔看见美丽预言涌至: :若你放眼远看这一切 你会慨叹世上总有不安 :oh…:..: :愿你听我告诉远远处 那里永远背着古老枷锁: :没有智慧勇气去抵抗 遍野破碎破旧堆满家土: :上帝告诉你我要以爱 爱会战胜世上一切厄困: :若你也有听过请跟我 以爱化作创做未来宗旨: : :可:知道 远处某方充满无奈的挣扎 永远看不到那明日的方向 盼你我可将困境挽救 :oh!!! oh!!!: : :可:知道 远处某方充满无奈的挣扎 盼你我可把困境冲破: : :R:e:peat:谁会不惊慌给抛弃 穷困的他很需要你: :原谅我今天: :词：黄贯中: :曲：黄家驹　唱：黄贯中: : : :愁怀收于心中一角没法说清楚 : :无言地共对只想你体恤 : :人成长中必须经过是要去挣扎 : :曾常尽力去解释我苦衷 : :回头当初天天相见未会觉生厌 : :到此刻只得修饰了的心 : : :从回忆中将她洗去但我似不可 : :遗憾是彼此交出了真心 : : : :凝:望你喘泣 : :人步远消失 : :要是缘份你相信 : :最后仍然是一对 : :心底里从未告别 : :只有默然渗着泪: :谁:愿意隐退 : :原谅我今天: :要是缘份你相信 : :最后仍然是一对 : :心底里从未告别 : :只有默然渗着泪: :R:e:peat: : :&: :repeat: :要是:…:.: :渗着泪:ah..ah:…:ah:…:..: :无尽空虚: :词：黄家驹 曲：黄家驹: : : :为何在这里 疲倦像半醉 曾在这空间 跟你相拥抱 : :仍然在这里 无力像半醉 谁令我的心 此际多冰冷: : :只有唏嘘的追忆 无言落寞地落泪 谁在这晚里放纵与她温馨 : : :无尽空虚 似把刀锋静静穿过心窝 期待的爱 怎么一生总不可碰到 : :R:epeat: :R:epeat: : :W:oo… : :梦想: : 词：黄家驹 曲：黄家驹 主唱：黄家驹: : : :曾被你所吸引 迷住我的小心窝 : :无奈你的一切 留在我的思忆中 : :迷惑我的双眼 留在脑海的声音: :仍在理想的你 还在记忆中痴想 : : : :真:想心交出真挚心 望你在每天亲吻我: :心:中哭声可会知 让我永远在记忆门槛: : :全是我心中的痴想 令我竟失自我 能为你我甘心牺牲梦已醒全给破灭: :R:epeat: :R:epeat: :冷雨夜: :词：黄家强: :曲：黄家驹: :填词:/:唱：黄家强: : : : :在雨中漫步 : :蓝色街灯渐露 : :相对望 : :无声紧拥抱着 : :为了找往日: :寻温馨的往日 : :消失了 : :任雨湿我面: : 难分水点泪痕 : :心更乱: :愁丝绕千百段 : :骤变的态度: : 无心伤她说话 : :收不了: : :在雨中漫步 : :尝水中的味道 : :仿似是: : 情此刻的尽时 : :未了解结合: : 留低思忆片段: : 不经意 : : :冷雨夜我在你身边: : : :盼望你会知 : :可知道我的心 : :比当初已改变: : 只牵强地相处 : :冷雨夜我不想归家 : :怕望你背影 : :只苦笑望雨点 : :须知要说清楚 : :可惜我没胆试: : :MUSIC…: :Repeat: : : :无泪的遗憾: :词:/:刘卓辉. 曲:/:黄家驹: :主唱:/:黄家驹: : : :终于漫长岁月 : :现已彷佛像流水 : :我不知: :道: :拥抱你: :已是谁 : :多少梦和往事 : :又再依稀在回想 : :我不应再说 : :只有你 : :作伴随 : :多少汗和眼泪 : :渡过欢欣及憔悴 : :也许只有你 : :可细说: :可倾诉 : :终于别离以后 : :在你消失在人海 : :却总想到你 : :哭与笑 : :的一切 : : :遗憾已无泪 : : :昨天是你: : 陪伴我伤心与苦恼 : :是否话过: : 明日将可给你弥补 : :梦想渐近 : :疲倦了只感到枯燥 : :但竟是我: : 忘掉你不可再填补 : : :今天因你爱已远离: : 还是退避 : :我总抛不低 : :R:epeat: :无声的告别: : :词：黄家强 曲：黄家驹.刘志远 : : :无限唏嘘惜别天 : :含泪告别了无声 : :眸里倾出真挚心 : :凝望轻轻的嗟叹难再聚 : :无奈空虚心内追 : :留下一丝丝回响 : :没法安于车厢中 : :遥望天边的一角难再聚 : :炎夏过后秋复返 : :如梦片断涌着心 : :夜里执笔写记忆 : :留下欢欣的忆记难再聚: : :风中飘着异土的引诱 : :细看朴素背影心痴醉 : :与你邂逅共对 : :与你进入梦里 : : : :点起恋火抚灼我 give me all i need : :彼此相拥轻沁透: :is fantasy oh fantasy forever : : :Repeat:&:Repeat: :Repeat: :无助: : 曲:叶世荣 词:叶世荣,李焯雄: : :怎样控制自己不心碎 仍流了泪 快将清晨 从此远离. 留下求去的你 努力营造转机. 想抱紧你.: :怎样挽救渐熄的烟蒂 难留美丽 灰飞之前 馀温撤离. 沉默微笑的你 礼貌回避禁忌.: :可能你已忘记这拥吻, 变得拘谨, 我的痴情, 无心过问. 无奈情已糟蹋, 痛恨无助的心: : :总有一点意味, 总有一点顾忌, 再见怎说起? : : :想讲的太多, 伤心的更多, 两个世界之间并未锁住.: :珍惜得更多, 灰心的更多, 仍然垂头沉默不语, 苦笑麽? :R:epeat: :蓝蓝的天 : :专辑：《remember you》作曲:叶世荣 作词:叶世荣/蔡福荣: : : :没有天空没有童梦 命运是平原一阵烈风 曾经在自问怎样才算是成功 自问要怎样才是光荣: :一些回忆划破晚空 刹那间我们失去影踪 迷途里坚定不移斗志还存在 找到了光明会更精彩: : :看着蓝蓝的天有我们的力量 不用怕困难有多深有多远: :看着蓝蓝的天有我们的答案 请享受梦想旅途中的滋味: :R:epeat: : :我要你给我方向 我要你给我力量 我要你给我方向: :活着便精彩: :词曲:黄贯中: : : :从来也相信有转机 望往事好象一出戏 别要为这世界 太过伤悲: : :随时间经过我身边 赤子的心不改变 怎样开始 怎样终止: : :谁甘于一生都压抑 谁可不舍不弃 人终需相信自己 人终需依靠自己: : :曾话过 我活着便精彩 无论你 始终都睇不到我 仍然无惧 我有我的根据 是错对也不枉过: :R:epeat: 随时间:…:不枉过: : :R:epeat: :不再犹豫: :词：梁美薇 曲：黄家驹 : : : :无聊望见了犹豫: :达到理想不太易 : :即使有信心 : :斗志却抑止 : :谁人定我去或留 : :定我心中的宇宙 : :只想靠两手: :向理想挥手 : :谁人没试过犹豫: :达到理想不太易 : :即使有信心 : :斗志却抑止 : :谁人定我去或留 : :定我心中的宇宙 : :只想靠两手: :向理想挥手 : : :问句天几高 : :心中志比天更高 : :自信打不死的心态活到老 : : :H:oo:……:wo:…:.. :我有我心底故事 : :亲手写上每段得失乐与: :悲: :与梦:儿: :H:oo:……:wo:…:.. :纵有创伤不退避 : :梦想有日达成找到心底梦想的世界: 终可见: :Repeat: : :祝你愉快: : 词曲：黄家强: : :天空海阔是无尽美梦 可惜只得一个破天空 寻求人间仅有的希望 骤觉得到了又已失去了: :不懂欢笑像留下缺陷 哥哥可否知道我的心 常常埋怨仿似不长大 是你给予我留我一点真: : :默默悼念默默愤怒埋怨 一生充满了斗志永不倦 怎可终止 他的生命是真理 woo.... 他的生命没扭转: : :但愿在你的远方 可听得到我这歌 常欠缺了你 在 旁 陪伴上路 多么不安: :但愿用这一阙歌 来冲洗心中我苦楚 来叫喊我对你未忘 含泪说声 祝你愉快 看天空可变 : :为了你为了我: :词:：:刘卓辉: :曲:：:黄家驹: :主唱:：:黄家驹. : : : :秋天的你轻轻飘过进占我心里 : :我却每天等你望你知道我是谁 : :冬天虽冷仿佛想你看你已心醉 : :你到哪天方发现我总与你伴随 : :忧伤的你抛开一切要往哪方去 : :与你那些真挚热爱早变了梦蕾 : :可惜心里不知不觉已进退失据: : 到了这天总也没法刻意爱着谁: : :回望每一天共多少梦与笑 : :回望每一天剩多少还未了 : : :怀念在过去 : :流连在雨里 : :唏嘘的风吹 : :还是未爱够 : :还是未看透 : :依依不舍的占有 : :从来未醉过 : :从来未痛过 : :怎知得清楚 : :原来为了你 : :原来为了我 : :彼此找到深爱过的感觉 : : :Repeat: 2 times:但如何开始过: : :天地: :作曲: 黄家驹 填词：刘卓辉 唱：林子祥: : : : :遥遥途上看见你 : :两臂抱拥天与地: : 何年何月永远不需记 : :回头还是你最美: : 抹去世间的距离 : :无愁无泪看似一出戏 : : :多少光阴守护着真理 : :彷佛天真可埋藏妒忌 : : :就算冰封崎岖千里 : :踏破远山穿过晨曦 : :宁静里听到有你的天地 : :掠过空中灰飞天气 : :但你永不相信梦死 : :云雾会散开再有新天地:W:o..he..: : : :Repeat:&:Repeat:依稀再会你: :无泪的遗憾: :词:/:刘卓辉. 曲:/:黄家驹: :主唱:/:黄家驹: : : :终于漫长岁月 : :现已彷佛像流水 : :我不知: :道: :拥抱你: :已是谁 : :多少梦和往事 : :又再依稀在回想 : :我不应再说 : :只有你 : :作伴随 : :多少汗和眼泪 : :渡过欢欣及憔悴 : :也许只有你 : :可细说: :可倾诉 : :终于别离以后 : :在你消失在人海 : :却总想到你 : :哭与笑 : :的一切 : : :遗憾已无泪 : : :昨天是你: : 陪伴我伤心与苦恼 : :是否话过: : 明日将可给你弥补 : :梦想渐近 : :疲倦了只感到枯燥 : :但竟是我: : 忘掉你不可再填补 : : :今天因你爱已远离: : 还是退避 : :我总抛不低 : :R:epeat: : :岁月无声: :词：刘卓辉 曲：黄家驹 : : :千杯酒已喝下去都不醉 : :何况秋风秋雨 : :几多不对写在你口里 : :但也不感触一句 : :避不得已唱下去的歌里: :还有多少心碎 : :可否不要往后再倒退 : :让我不唏嘘一句 : : :泪:眼以吹干 : :无梦再期望 : :白:发已沧桑 : :无力再回望: : : :山不再崎岖 : :但背影伴你疲累相对 : :沙不怕风吹 : :在某天定会凝聚 : :若我可再留下来 : :Repeat:&:Repeat:&:Repeat: :无事无事: :词黄伟文.曲叶世荣.主唱叶世荣.: : :我追您走我攻你守 无开过口无开过口 无出过手无出过手 你永远话无做过坏事: :无惊无险无死无伤 无惊无险无死无伤 无惊无险无死无伤 你无歉意猛讲百几次: :你听过乜你睇过乜 你讲过乜你搅过乜 你点记得发生过乜 证据确凿你话无件事: :我听过乜我睇过乜 你讲过乜你搅过乜 我都记得我好记得 我无噑怕我死过一次: : :你有你删改情节抹煞旧事 我有我忠于原著 不出声不等如我满意现实: : :点解 你话你无事无事 无事无事:…………:.: :我是愤怒: :词：黄贯中.曲：黄家驹.专辑:乐与怒: : :woo...... a: 可否争番一囗气 :woo... a : 真本性怎可以改: : :我是恶梦 天天都可骚扰你 与你遇着在路途 你莫退避: :我是愤怒 分分钟可烧死你 几多虚假的好汉 都睇不起 : :你勿说话 皆因今天的真理 讲起始终都跟我 有段距离: :拒绝对话 皆因今天的天气 怎样呼吸都不惯 太没趣味: : :只想吞千吨的怒火 未去想失声呼叫 I:’ll never die ill never cry youll see : : :woo...... a: 可否争番一囗气 :woo... a : 真本性怎可以改: :Repeat: :Repeat: :Repeat: :不可一世: : :词：黄家驹 曲：黄家驹 : : : : :谁愿压抑心中怒愤冲动 : :咒骂这虚与伪与假 : :从没信要屈膝面对生命 : :纵没有别人帮 : : :一生:只靠我双手 : :让我放声疯狂叫嚷 : :谁愿意将一生伴做英雄 : :去面对风雨共创伤 : :难道世间真的没有公道 : :从没有别人可 : : :高声:呼叫我不甘 : :独我放声疯狂叫嚷: : : :今天的他 : :呼风可改雨 : :不可一世太嚣张: :乜哥乜哥 : :多么的讨厌 : :We don't need you any more : :Go To Hell: :Repeat:&:Repeat: :俾面派对: :词:黄贯中: :曲:黄家驹: :主唱:黄家驹.: : : : :穿起一身金衣装 : :取消今天的工作 : :挤身缤纷的色彩 : :来让我去告诉你 : :派对永无真意义 : :不管相识不相识 : :尽管多啲:say hello: : :不需诸多的挑剔 : :无谓太过有性格 : :派对你要不缺席 : :种种方式的捆绑 : :请柬一出怎抵挡 : :想出千般的推搪 : :明日富贵与闭翳 : :也要靠你俾吓面 : : :OH : :你话唔俾面 : :佢话唔赏面 : :似为名节做奴隶: :你都咪话唔俾面 : :咪话唔赏面 : :似用人脸造钱币: :你都咪话唔俾面 : :咪话唔赏面 : :似为名节做奴隶:Repeat: :至惊至惊你哋唔俾面:……: :管我: :词黄贯中.曲黄贯中.主唱黄贯中.: : :不要把你的脚 踏进我的 地方 就知道你还是一样的狂妄: :唱你爱听的歌讲你爱听的 假话 慢慢去把我训练成哑巴: :眼看着你的脚 踏进我的 地方 如何用理性去跟你抵抗: :这个小小地方你说属于你他又说属他 但你们别把我当成傻瓜: : :我快被你逼疯 在这个太阳下有谁不同: :你你不痒不痛 我觉得好心痛 我真的好心痛: : :你别别管我 别用你的尺衡量我: :别来管我 不想陪你一起冷漠: : :你:别别管我 别用你的尺衡量我: :别来管我 不想陪你堕落 :Repeat: : :R:e:peat: :Repeat: : : :别来挡我 别来压我 别来骗我 别来管我 : :灰色的心: :词:：:黄家强:/:黄家驹.: :曲:：:黄家驹.: :主唱:：:黄家驹.: : : :灰色的心里面: :一切已变作冰块: : :抛开心中顾虑: :只要痛快过一生: :灰色的心多空虚: :抽烟不断似夜雾: :独在夜里到处去到处碰到处似真空的逼压着: :灰色的心多忧郁: :彷佛风也带着泪: :独望夜雨似看见似看透每个眼光:中真假故事: : :跳进了车厢远去: :晚灯轻照暗路上: :后镜望我像个失去控制扯线木偶: :慨叹世间多骗诈: :教我怎对抗现实: :但我也要说句摆脱过往黑暗路向: : :从前常在自怨: :何时寻觅自我: :为何无力地去叫喊叫出此刻: :心中痛苦抑郁: : :灰色的心里面: :一切已变作冰块: :抛开心中顾虑: :只要痛快过一生: :Repeat: : :但愿是做梦人若似白云: :随着风飘去没有泪: :就像在做梦: :全没有束缚: :忘却心底中俗世事: :Repeat:&:Repeat: : :午夜怨曲: :曲：黄家驹 : :粤语版:（:词：叶世荣:）：: :从来不知想拥有多少的理想 : :还离不开种种困忧 : :勉强去掩饰失意的感觉 : :再次听到昨日的冷嘲: :徘徊于街中恐怕只得孤: :独 : :寻回思忆中的碎片 : :变作了一堆草芥风中散 : :与你奏过午夜的怨曲: :从回忆中找不到天真的笑声 : :曾留不底心中斗争 : :每次去担当失意的主角 : :冷笑变作故事的作者: : :总有挫折打碎我的心 : :紧抱过去抑压了的手 : :我与你也彼此一起艰苦过: :写上每句冰冷冷的诗: : : :不会放弃高唱这首歌 : :我与你也彼此真的相识过: : :障碍能冲破:Repeat:&:Repeat: : :国语版:（:词：刘卓辉:）: :猛然发现了一直寻找的理想 : :已经变得不太一样 : :有时候感觉自己的匆忙 : :是在完成别人的目标: :午夜的街头依然有人:在:流浪 : :是否还象我们一般: : : :不甘心自己生活的平凡 : :总是不满别人的炫耀: :何时才停止自己盲目的飞翔 : :回到踏实的地上 : :我不想看见热诚的希望 : :仿佛马不停蹄的忧伤: : :说过总会有一双翅膀 : :和你飞到很远的地方 : :那时候的执着显得多疯狂: :受了多少挫折和悲伤 : :就用多少怨曲来抵偿 : :我和你的真情永远唱不完: : :我寻找午夜太阳:Repeat:&:Repeat: :昔日舞曲: :词：叶世荣 曲：黄家驹　唱：黄家驹: : : : :初升的曙光 : :仍留恋都市周末夜: :黑色的快车 : :朦胧中驶过 : :象幻觉...欢笑声...哼出那... 曾是过...往昔日...的舞曲 : :身边的暖酒 : :无言解开了我寂寞 : :依稀的记忆 : :重燃点起我 : :象幻觉...欢笑声...哼出那... 曾是过...往昔日...的舞曲:　: :沧桑的背影 : :残留这黑发已渐白 : :唏嘘中叹息 : :从前的一切: :象幻觉...欢笑声...哼出那... : :曾是过...往昔日...的舞曲 : : :热烈地共舞于街中 : :再去作已失的放纵 : :到处有我的往日梦 : :浪漫在热舞中: :Repeat:&:Repeat: : : : : :冲开一切: :词：黄贯中 曲：黄家强 主唱：黄家驹: : : :自由寻觅快乐别人从没法感受 : :跌进似箭快车通宵通街通处闯 : :速度从没界线黑夜弥漫了冲动 : :纵有挫折困苦不可不可将我绑 : :室内长夜困着不愿人渐变痴呆 : :远处听有叫声仿佛仿佛跟你讲 : :音量无限振动声浪停顿了心脏 : :跳跃节奏炸开一堆一堆的叹息 : : :我不须忠告 这刻只知道 : :法则于今晚放开 oh。。 : :世间多挑战 勇敢的一试 : :痛苦终使你变改oh。。 : : :让生命冲开一切 : :我要接触新的希望 : :骄傲的心宣布 : :现实就是象游戏 : :Repeat: :Repeat:&:Repeat: : :亚拉伯跳舞女郎: :词：黄贯中/叶世荣 曲：黄家驹: 主唱：黄家驹: : : :将深色的酒灌进了心里 : :独坐斗室的一角 : :天真的心已作破碎的我 : :望着镜里我醉倒 : :酒醒的此际 : :我慨叹心里 : :像雾的她给吹散 : :不知可否我会再醉多次 : :梦幻已去哪会返 : : :沉默里远看视野渐迷蒙 : :这一刻终于出现 : :长夜盼见是你的影子 : :我的心渐渐跳动 : :寻觅这已去幻觉甚模糊 : :脑海中隐隐出现 : :浮现我眼里是你的影子 : :盼可将幻象再现: : :Arabian Dancing Girl : :愿能与你 编织一个梦 : :Arabian Dancing Girl : :但求带领我 带我往醉乡 : :Repeat: :Repeat: 寻觅:…:Repeat : :新天地: :词:：:黄家驹. 曲:：:黄家驹. 主唱:：:黄家驹.: : : :黑色烟雾弥漫路上 : :迷迷糊中失了去向: : 身边涌现如梦幻象 : :犹如神话般那世界: :灯影街道人在荡漾 : :人人平添可爱笑脸: :高呼欢乐和睦共在 : :和平传飘这个世界: :空中躺着流泪石像 : :从前曾想改变事态: :知否今日人类动荡 : :如同云风消散远去 : : :怪鸟满天象在呼唤 : :已变了新天地 : : :啊...手执欢乐沉着醉 : :啊...此刻生命全属我 : :Repeat:&: :Repeat: : : : :金属狂人: :词：叶世荣 曲：黄家驹 : : : :心中多少的沧桑 : :不可抵挡的空虚 : :卑躬屈膝的一生 : :今天必须衡出那枷锁 : :收起心中的抑郁 : :抛开当天的忧伤 : :加添一分力量 : :今天必须洗去那悲伤 : : :就要像狂人 : :呼叫响震天 : : :兽性大发使我像狂人 金属者 : :快要爆炸使我像狂人 永不灭: :Repeat: &:Repeat:&: :Repeat:&: :Repeat: OH···HEY YEAH·· : : :天真的创伤: :词：黄家驹 曲：黄家驹 : : : :怀念你的浅笑 : :流露世间的温馨 : :明亮似水双眼 : :无奈带忧郁孤单 : : :只想跟她轻说声 : :是你要我没法可淡忘: : :随着晚风轻渗 : :呈现往昔的欢欣 : :凌乱记忆思绪 : :难寻已消失的她 : : :掩饰心底的创伤 : :在笑意里让记忆洗去: : : :曾令我的心总不息 : :望向海呼唤你 : :难道我天真的心窝 : :在暗涌迷失了岸 : :R:epeat:&:R:epeat: :大地Edit : : : :在那些苍翠的路上 : :历遍了多少创伤 : :在那张苍老的面上 : :亦记载了风霜 : :在那些开放的路上 : :踏碎过多少理想 : :在那张高挂的面上 : :被引证了几多 : :秋风:秋雨的度日 : :是青春少年时 : :迫不得意的话别 : :没说"再见" : :千秋:不变的日月 : :在相识里共存 : :姑息分割的大地 : :划了界线: : : :回望昨日在异乡那: :门前 : :唏嘘的感慨一年年 : :但日落日出永没变迁: :这刻在再望着父亲笑容时 : :竟不知不觉的无言 : :让日落暮色渗满泪眼: : : : :农民 : :曲：黄家驹 : :粤语版:（:词：刘卓辉:）: :忘掉远方是否可有出路 : :忘掉夜里月黑风:雨:高 : :踏雪过山双脚虽渐老 : :但靠两手一切达到 : :忘掉世间万千广阔土地 : :忘掉命里是否悲与喜 : :雾里看花一生走万里 : :但已了解不变道理: : :见面再唱到了熏醉 : :风雨中细说到心里 : :是与非过眼似烟吹 : :笑泪渗进了老井里 : : :上路对唱过客乡里 : :春与秋撒满了希翼 : :夏与冬看透了生死 : :世世辈辈永远紧记 : : :一天加一天 : :每分耕种: :汗与血 : :粒粒皆心酸 : :永不改变: :人定胜天 : :R:epeat: :国语版:（:姚若龙:）: :不看人家一夜盖起高楼 : :不问苍天偏爱谁多: : : :用我一片诚心一双手 : :换得平安自在生活 : :不信人情早已变得淡薄 : :不怕真心待人不保留 : :如果关上大门孤独过 : :长命富贵也难快乐 : : :每个人头上一片天 : :每个人心中一块田 : :到底是丰收是荒年 : :问感觉不要看金钱 : :若是七分醉好梦田 : :何苦拼命要贪千杯 : :什么心结成什么缘 : :一份血汗收一份田 : : :一天又一天 : :努力耕耘 不停歇: : 希望在心间 : :不怕辛酸 : :永远向前: :R:epeat: :长城: : :词：刘卓辉 曲：黄家驹: 主唱：:黄家驹: : : :遥远的东方 : :辽阔的边疆: :还有远古的破墙: :前世的沧桑 : :后世的风光: :万里千山牢牢接壤: : :围着老去的国度: :围着事实的真相: :围着浩瀚的岁月: :围着欲望与理想: : :迷信的村庄 : :神秘的中央: :还有昨天的战场: :皇帝的新衣 : :热血的缨枪: :谁却甘心流连塞上 : :无冕的身躯: : 忘我的思想: :还有显赫的破墙: :谁也冲不开 : :谁也抛不低: :谁要一生流离浪荡: :围着老去的国度: :围着事实的真相: :围着浩瀚的岁月: :围着欲望与理想: :叫嚷: : :朦着耳朵: :那里那天不再听到在呼号的人: :WOO AH WOO AH AH AH: :朦着眼睛: :再见往昔景仰的那样一道疤痕: :WOO AH WOO AH AH AH: :留在地壳头上: :Repeat : : :爆裂都市: :词/曲：黄贯中 主唱：黄家驹: : : : :沉醉在这金色璀璨又一天 : :谁会在意身边一切像疯癫 : :但每分秒使我生厌这都市现状 : :没法相信终会抛弃这荒岛 : :在远地里歌声充满着悲凄 : :谁会在意身边的我是忧郁 : :热爱相爱真爱都快一一告段落 : :让我请你今晚跟我分开走 : : :WOO-HOWOO-HO... : :面对歪曲的制度 : :WOO-HOWOO-HO : :问那方是我家土 : :求讲给我知: :R:epeat: :&: :R:epeat: : : :无悔这一生: :词：卢国宏 曲：黄家驹 : : : :阳光历次消散别去 : :无理冲击我心绪 : :前景没法打算怎么 : :谁会偷生远方里 : :无奈静听不舍心声 : :和我偏偏正呼应 : :前方或会一生奔波 : :无悔这一生经过 : : :每次记忆哭笑 : :将心意再变改: :一分一秒 : :无意对一切话别 : :无意却远走他方 : :纵有冷风飘过 : :将心绪再痛逼 紧守不变 : :无意对一切话别 : :无意再远走他方: : :没有泪光风里劲闯 : :怀着心中新希望 : :能冲一次 : :多一次 不息自强 : :没有泪光风里劲闯 : :重植根于小岛岸: : : :如天可变: :风可转 不息自强 这方向 : :R:epeat: : : :逝去日子: :词：刘卓辉 曲：黄家驹 : : : : :可否再继续发着青春梦 : :不知道光阴飞纵 : :道理无法听懂 : :一再落魄街中 : :不知道努力向上闯不断 : :可否会冲开波折 : :步履无法竭止 : :失意又再开始 : : :十个美梦盖过了天空 : :温馨的爱渗透了微风 : :热爱竞逐每秒每分钟 : :轻轻一笑挫折再用功 : :十个美梦哪里去追踪 : :温馨的爱哪日会落空 : :面对抉择背向了初衷 : :不经不觉世故已学懂 : : :逝去日子: :经过多少: :逝去日子: :打算是多么远 : : :逝去日子: :拥有多少 : :逝去日子: :失去是否改变: :R:epeat: : : :巨人: :词：叶世荣 曲：黄贯中:/:黄家驹 主唱：黄家驹: : : :看看这个世界每秒在变: :每个变化也会再次令我: :不知所措: :不知怎样找它的真: :理: :我已占有智慧也会害怕: :过往智慧看似再也没法: :解释今天: :解释心中:所有:的:问候是一样: :我要带领世界再创道理: :那会放弃每个教训令我: :找到一切: :找到心中的理想:力量像火焰: : :我要发奋设法变作勇猛: :预备日后努力为着使命: :R:epeat: :&:R:epeat: :&: :R:epeat: :&: :R:epeat: :抗战二十年: :词：黄伟文，曲：黄家驹: : : : :Woo 你我眨眼抗战二十年 : :世界怎变 我答应你那一点: :不会变: : :黄家强：:当天空手空臂我们就上街: :没什么声势浩大: :但被不安养大: : 不足养大: :哪里怕表态: :黄贯中：:当中一起经过了时代瓦解: :十大执位再十大: :路上风急雨大 : :一起吓大: :听惯了警戒: :黄家强：:几响枪火敲破了沉默领土: :剩下烧焦了味道: :现在少点愤怒 : :多些厚道: :偶而也很燥: :黄贯中：:不管这种争执有型或老土: :未做好的继续做: :活著必须革命 : :心高气傲: :哪里去不到: : :叶世荣：:应:该珍惜的 即使牺牲了: :激起的火花 仍然照耀: :叶世荣：:他:虽走得早 他青春不老: :灰色的轨迹 磨成血路: : :合唱：:Woo 你我眨眼抗战二十年 : :世界怎变 我答应你那一点: :不会变: :合唱：:Woo: :你我眨眼抗战二十年: :世界怎变 永远:站:你这一边: :Woo 哪怕再去抗战二十年: :去到多远 我也铭记我起点: :不会变: :R:e:peat: : :每段路 : :词:黄家强 曲:黄贯中 : : : :此刻的我一鼓劲 没有理会别人讲 独我飞奔往异乡去寻求 唯愿可得到梦变真: :让我独行于天涯 尽盼世上乐和哀 尽我一生的目标去实现 流浪的心没变改: : :任风沙吹我面 独我闯 追赶风中 谁伴上路 : :用潇洒的态度 尽去闯 不管崎岖 行万里路 坚守我意志再闯荡 续每段路: :R:epeat: :R:epeat: :永远等待: :曲:黄家驹 词：陈时安,黄家驹 : : : :酷热在这晚上, 我穿起黑皮褛, 现在没法抵抗, 心中的猛火,: :巨大的声音, 打进我心底, 幻象慨闪光使 我呼吸加速:,: :尽量在这一刻 抛开假面具, 尽量在高声呼叫冲出心中障碍: :阵阵慨震荡, 激发我疯癫 热汗在你面上 洒到我身边: : :现:在就要爆发!: :现:在就要爆炸 但愿直到永远: : :整晚慨呼叫经已静, 耀目的灯光已转黑暗 独自在街中我感空虚,: :过往的一切都似梦 但愿在歌声可得一切 但在现实怎得一切: : :永远慨等待 永远慨等待 尽量在高声呼叫, 冲出心中障碍: :半斤八两: :词曲：许冠杰. #92;许冠杰. 唱：黄家驹.: : : :我地呢班打工仔 通街走籴真头系坏肠胃 揾个些少到月底点够洗(奵过鬼)确系认真湿滞: :最弊波士郁啲发威(癫过鸡) 一味晌处系唔系乱黎吠(喂) 喂亲加薪块面拿起恶睇(扭下计)你就认真开胃: :*我地呢排打工仔 一生一世为钱币做奴隶 个种辛苦折堕讲出吓鬼(死俾你睇) 咪话冇乜所谓: : :半:斤八两 做 到只积 咁既样 半斤八两 湿 水炮仗 点会响 半斤八两 够姜就揸枪走去抢 : :半:斤八两 就算有福都冇你享 半斤八两 仲惨过滚水绿猪肠 半斤八两 鸡碎咁多都要啄: : :出左半斤力想话啰番足八两 家阵恶揾食边有半斤八两咁理想(吹胀) : : :Re:peat 半斤八两 半斤八两(半斤八两 半斤八两):………: : : :无无谓: :词: 叶世荣 曲: 叶世荣: : : :你最怕冇得巴闭 样样事认最威 你最怕冇左声势 号召力办到底 : 忧虑不会停 临尽方法无无谓: :老细放眼于生计 样样盼实要睇 去计较每一消费 越落力越见鬼 :忧虑不会停 临尽方法无无谓: :老友他最惊失礼 万大事为子仔 冇计较有几多贵 大阵象亦要洗 :忧虑不会停 临尽方法无:无谓: : :拿拿拿 听住拉 总不应将自己变成沉迷: :看呢个世界有几多可怜虫 看呢个世界会有几个 懵人 傻人: : :为乜？为乜？: :(始终唔明)为乜？: :(辛苦唔停)为乜？: :(祖先唔灵)为乜？: :(乜都唔成)为乜？: :(做鬼都唔灵)为乜？: :(痴痴呆呆)为乜？: :(包保灵强)为乜？: :(衰口唔停)为乜？: :为乜？为乜？: : : : : : :2011-11-10 7:24:43: :M:ake up by Asong: ::大地 :: :: :: ::在那些苍翠的路上 :: ::历遍了多少创伤 :: ::在那张苍老的面上 :: ::亦记载了风霜 :: ::在那些开放的路上 :: ::踏碎过多少理想 :: ::在那张高挂的面上 :: ::被引证了几多 :: ::秋风::秋雨的度日 :: ::是青春少年时 :: ::迫不得意的话别 :: ::没说"再见" :: ::千秋::不变的日月 :: ::在相识里共存 :: ::姑息分割的大地 :: ::划了界线:: :: :: ::回望昨日在异乡那:: ::门前 :: ::唏嘘的感慨一年年 :: ::但日落日出永没变迁:: ::这刻在再望着父亲笑容时 :: ::竟不知不觉的无言 :: ::让日落暮色渗满泪眼:: :: :: :: 农民 ::曲：黄家驹 :: ::粤语版::（::词：刘卓辉::）:: ::忘掉远方是否可有出路 :: ::忘掉夜里月黑风::雨::高 :: ::踏雪过山双脚虽渐老 :: ::但靠两手一切达到 :: ::忘掉世间万千广阔土地 :: ::忘掉命里是否悲与喜 :: ::雾里看花一生走万里 :: ::但已了解不变道理:: :: ::见面再唱到了熏醉 :: ::风雨中细说到心里 :: ::是与非过眼似烟吹 :: ::笑泪渗进了老井里 :: :: ::上路对唱过客乡里 :: ::春与秋撒满了希翼 :: ::夏与冬看透了生死 :: ::世世辈辈永远紧记 :: :: ::一天加一天 :: ::每分耕种:: ::汗与血 :: ::粒粒皆心酸 :: ::永不改变:: ::人定胜天 :: ::R::epeat:: ::国语版::（::姚若龙::）:: ::不看人家一夜盖起高楼 :: ::不问苍天偏爱谁多:: :: :: ::用我一片诚心一双手 :: ::换得平安自在生活 :: ::不信人情早已变得淡薄 :: ::不怕真心待人不保留 :: ::如果关上大门孤独过 :: ::长命富贵也难快乐 :: :: ::每个人头上一片天 :: ::每个人心中一块田 :: ::到底是丰收是荒年 :: ::问感觉不要看金钱 :: ::若是七分醉好梦田 :: ::何苦拼命要贪千杯 :: ::什么心结成什么缘 :: ::一份血汗收一份田 :: :: ::一天又一天 :: ::努力耕耘 不停歇:: :: 希望在心间 :: ::不怕辛酸 :: ::永远向前:: ::R::epeat:: 长城 :: ::词：刘卓辉 曲：黄家驹:: 主唱：::黄家驹:: :: :: ::遥远的东方 :: ::辽阔的边疆:: ::还有远古的破墙:: ::前世的沧桑 :: ::后世的风光:: ::万里千山牢牢接壤:: :: ::围着老去的国度:: ::围着事实的真相:: ::围着浩瀚的岁月:: ::围着欲望与理想:: :: ::迷信的村庄 :: ::神秘的中央:: ::还有昨天的战场:: ::皇帝的新衣 :: ::热血的缨枪:: ::谁却甘心流连塞上 :: ::无冕的身躯:: :: 忘我的思想:: ::还有显赫的破墙:: ::谁也冲不开 :: ::谁也抛不低:: ::谁要一生流离浪荡:: ::围着老去的国度:: ::围着事实的真相:: ::围着浩瀚的岁月:: ::围着欲望与理想:: ::叫嚷:: :: ::朦着耳朵:: ::那里那天不再听到在呼号的人:: ::WOO AH WOO AH AH AH:: ::朦着眼睛:: ::再见往昔景仰的那样一道疤痕:: ::WOO AH WOO AH AH AH:: ::留在地壳头上:: ::Repeat :: :: 爆裂都市 ::词/曲：黄贯中 主唱：黄家驹:: :: :: :: ::沉醉在这金色璀璨又一天 :: ::谁会在意身边一切像疯癫 :: ::但每分秒使我生厌这都市现状 :: ::没法相信终会抛弃这荒岛 :: ::在远地里歌声充满着悲凄 :: ::谁会在意身边的我是忧郁 :: ::热爱相爱真爱都快一一告段落 :: ::让我请你今晚跟我分开走 :: :: ::WOO-HOWOO-HO... :: ::面对歪曲的制度 :: ::WOO-HOWOO-HO :: ::问那方是我家土 :: ::求讲给我知:: ::R::epeat:: ::&:: ::R::epeat:: :: :: 无悔这一生 ::词：卢国宏 曲：黄家驹 :: :: :: ::阳光历次消散别去 :: ::无理冲击我心绪 :: ::前景没法打算怎么 :: ::谁会偷生远方里 :: ::无奈静听不舍心声 :: ::和我偏偏正呼应 :: ::前方或会一生奔波 :: ::无悔这一生经过 :: :: ::每次记忆哭笑 :: ::将心意再变改:: ::一分一秒 :: ::无意对一切话别 :: ::无意却远走他方 :: ::纵有冷风飘过 :: ::将心绪再痛逼 紧守不变 :: ::无意对一切话别 :: ::无意再远走他方:: :: ::没有泪光风里劲闯 :: ::怀着心中新希望 :: ::能冲一次 :: ::多一次 不息自强 :: ::没有泪光风里劲闯 :: ::重植根于小岛岸:: :: :: ::如天可变:: ::风可转 不息自强 这方向 :: ::R::epeat:: :: :: 逝去日子 ::词：刘卓辉 曲：黄家驹 :: :: :: :: ::可否再继续发着青春梦 :: ::不知道光阴飞纵 :: ::道理无法听懂 :: ::一再落魄街中 :: ::不知道努力向上闯不断 :: ::可否会冲开波折 :: ::步履无法竭止 :: ::失意又再开始 :: :: ::十个美梦盖过了天空 :: ::温馨的爱渗透了微风 :: ::热爱竞逐每秒每分钟 :: ::轻轻一笑挫折再用功 :: ::十个美梦哪里去追踪 :: ::温馨的爱哪日会落空 :: ::面对抉择背向了初衷 :: ::不经不觉世故已学懂 :: :: ::逝去日子:: ::经过多少:: ::逝去日子:: ::打算是多么远 :: :: ::逝去日子:: ::拥有多少 :: ::逝去日子:: ::失去是否改变:: ::R::epeat:: :: :: 巨人 ::词：叶世荣 曲：黄贯中::/::黄家驹 主唱：黄家驹:: :: :: ::看看这个世界每秒在变:: ::每个变化也会再次令我:: ::不知所措:: ::不知怎样找它的真:: ::理:: ::我已占有智慧也会害怕:: ::过往智慧看似再也没法:: ::解释今天:: ::解释心中::所有::的::问候是一样:: ::我要带领世界再创道理:: ::那会放弃每个教训令我:: ::找到一切:: ::找到心中的理想::力量像火焰:: :: ::我要发奋设法变作勇猛:: ::预备日后努力为着使命:: ::R::epeat:: ::&::R::epeat:: ::&:: ::R::epeat:: ::&:: ::R::epeat:: 抗战二十年 ::词：黄伟文，曲：黄家驹:: :: :: :: ::Woo 你我眨眼抗战二十年 :: ::世界怎变 我答应你那一点:: ::不会变:: :: ::黄家强：::当天空手空臂我们就上街:: ::没什么声势浩大:: ::但被不安养大:: :: 不足养大:: ::哪里怕表态:: ::黄贯中：::当中一起经过了时代瓦解:: ::十大执位再十大:: ::路上风急雨大 :: ::一起吓大:: ::听惯了警戒:: ::黄家强：::几响枪火敲破了沉默领土:: ::剩下烧焦了味道:: ::现在少点愤怒 :: ::多些厚道:: ::偶而也很燥:: ::黄贯中：::不管这种争执有型或老土:: ::未做好的继续做:: ::活著必须革命 :: ::心高气傲:: ::哪里去不到:: :: ::叶世荣：::应::该珍惜的 即使牺牲了:: ::激起的火花 仍然照耀:: ::叶世荣：::他::虽走得早 他青春不老:: ::灰色的轨迹 磨成血路:: :: ::合唱：::Woo 你我眨眼抗战二十年 :: ::世界怎变 我答应你那一点:: ::不会变:: ::合唱：::Woo:: ::你我眨眼抗战二十年:: ::世界怎变 永远::站::你这一边:: ::Woo 哪怕再去抗战二十年:: ::去到多远 我也铭记我起点:: ::不会变:: ::R::e::peat:: :: 每段路 ::词:黄家强 曲:黄贯中 :: :: :: ::此刻的我一鼓劲 没有理会别人讲 独我飞奔往异乡去寻求 唯愿可得到梦变真:: ::让我独行于天涯 尽盼世上乐和哀 尽我一生的目标去实现 流浪的心没变改:: :: ::任风沙吹我面 独我闯 追赶风中 谁伴上路 :: ::用潇洒的态度 尽去闯 不管崎岖 行万里路 坚守我意志再闯荡 续每段路:: ::R::epeat:: ::R::epeat:: 永远等待 ::曲:黄家驹 词：陈时安,黄家驹 :: :: :: ::酷热在这晚上, 我穿起黑皮褛, 现在没法抵抗, 心中的猛火,:: ::巨大的声音, 打进我心底, 幻象慨闪光使 我呼吸加速::,:: ::尽量在这一刻 抛开假面具, 尽量在高声呼叫冲出心中障碍:: ::阵阵慨震荡, 激发我疯癫 热汗在你面上 洒到我身边:: :: ::现::在就要爆发!:: ::现::在就要爆炸 但愿直到永远:: :: ::整晚慨呼叫经已静, 耀目的灯光已转黑暗 独自在街中我感空虚,:: ::过往的一切都似梦 但愿在歌声可得一切 但在现实怎得一切:: :: ::永远慨等待 永远慨等待 尽量在高声呼叫, 冲出心中障碍:: 半斤八两 ::词曲：许冠杰. #92;许冠杰. 唱：黄家驹.:: :: :: ::我地呢班打工仔 通街走籴真头系坏肠胃 揾个些少到月底点够洗(奵过鬼)确系认真湿滞:: ::最弊波士郁啲发威(癫过鸡) 一味晌处系唔系乱黎吠(喂) 喂亲加薪块面拿起恶睇(扭下计)你就认真开胃:: ::*我地呢排打工仔 一生一世为钱币做奴隶 个种辛苦折堕讲出吓鬼(死俾你睇) 咪话冇乜所谓:: :: ::半::斤八两 做 到只积 咁既样 半斤八两 湿 水炮仗 点会响 半斤八两 够姜就揸枪走去抢 :: ::半::斤八两 就算有福都冇你享 半斤八两 仲惨过滚水绿猪肠 半斤八两 鸡碎咁多都要啄:: :: ::出左半斤力想话啰番足八两 家阵恶揾食边有半斤八两咁理想(吹胀) :: :: ::Re::peat 半斤八两 半斤八两(半斤八两 半斤八两)::………:: :: :: 无无谓 ::词: 叶世荣 曲: 叶世荣:: :: :: ::你最怕冇得巴闭 样样事认最威 你最怕冇左声势 号召力办到底 :: 忧虑不会停 临尽方法无无谓:: ::老细放眼于生计 样样盼实要睇 去计较每一消费 越落力越见鬼 ::忧虑不会停 临尽方法无无谓:: ::老友他最惊失礼 万大事为子仔 冇计较有几多贵 大阵象亦要洗 ::忧虑不会停 临尽方法无::无谓:: :: ::拿拿拿 听住拉 总不应将自己变成沉迷:: ::看呢个世界有几多可怜虫 看呢个世界会有几个 懵人 傻人:: :: ::为乜？为乜？:: ::(始终唔明)为乜？:: ::(辛苦唔停)为乜？:: ::(祖先唔灵)为乜？:: ::(乜都唔成)为乜？:: ::(做鬼都唔灵)为乜？:: ::(痴痴呆呆)为乜？:: ::(包保灵强)为乜？:: ::(衰口唔停)为乜？:: ::为乜？为乜？:: :: :: :: :: :: ::2011-11-10 7:24:43:: ::M::ake up by Asong:: Yeudyeu 纯粤语翻译 #真的爱你# #你知道我的迷惘 # #报答一生# #光辉岁月# #粤语版《光辉岁月》# #国语版《光辉岁月》# #曾经拥有# #国语版# #粤语版# #情人# #喜欢你# #缺口# #十八# #命运是你家# #灰色轨迹# #再见理想# #愿我能# #谁伴我闯荡# #海阔天空# #AMANI# #交织千个心# #旧日的足迹# #可知道# #原谅我今天# #无尽空虚# #梦想# #冷雨夜# #无泪的遗憾# #无声的告别# #无助# #蓝蓝的天 # #活着便精彩# #不再犹豫# #祝你愉快# #为了你为了我# #天地# #无泪的遗憾# #岁月无声# #无事无事# #我是愤怒# #不可一世# #俾面派对# #管我# #灰色的心# #午夜怨曲# #粤语版#（#词：叶世荣#）：# #国语版#（#词：刘卓辉#）# #昔日舞曲# #冲开一切# #亚拉伯跳舞女郎# #新天地# #金属狂人# #天真的创伤# #农民 # #粤语版#（#词：刘卓辉#）# #国语版#（#姚若龙#）# #长城# #爆裂都市# #无悔这一生# #逝去日子# #巨人# #抗战二十年# #每段路 # #永远等待# #半斤八两# #无无谓# #大地 Jenkmant 正文 真的爱你 你知道我的迷惘 报答一生 光辉岁月 粤语版《光辉岁月》 国语版《光辉岁月》 曾经拥有 国语版 粤语版 情人 喜欢你 缺口 十八 命运是你家 灰色轨迹 再见理想 愿我能 谁伴我闯荡 海阔天空 AMANI 交织千个心 旧日的足迹 可知道 原谅我今天 无尽空虚 梦想 冷雨夜 无泪的遗憾 无声的告别 无助 蓝蓝的天 活着便精彩 不再犹豫 祝你愉快 为了你为了我 天地 无泪的遗憾 岁月无声 无事无事 我是愤怒 不可一世 俾面派对 管我 灰色的心 午夜怨曲 粤语版 国语版 昔日舞曲 冲开一切 亚拉伯跳舞女郎 新天地 金属狂人 天真的创伤 农民 粤语版 国语版 长城 爆裂都市 无悔这一生 逝去日子 巨人 抗战二十年 每段路 永远等待 半斤八两 无无谓 大地